


Insecurities

by Actual_trash_xx



Series: What happens when facades break? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do Not Worry, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt, not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash_xx/pseuds/Actual_trash_xx
Summary: In which Yamaguchi has insecurities and self-doubt, and Tsukishima tries his best to comfort him.





	Insecurities

Yamaguchi, like most people, is insecure (about many things). His freckles being one of his insecurities (it all stems from being bullied) “you’ve got a lumpy face, Tadashi!” runs through his mind way to often for an event that happened years ago, yet he rationalises his self-loathing with the thought of ‘why should I like them when everybody else seems to be disgusted by them’. When the voices in his head get to be too much he tries to be strong and not cry but the voices just wont shut up! He snaps on the walk home with Tsukishima (to be fair he had been trying not to cry all day) it starts with just a wobble of the chin which quickly escalated to the floodgates opening. However as soon as they did open he was being enveloped in a hug and if he wasn’t so in need of emotional warmth then he would have quipped “what? Tsukki has a heart too?!?!” however he just melted into the hug as Tsukki was trying his best to comfort him, drawing reassuring circles onto his back. “please stop hating your freckles Tadashi, you are beautiful and I will not hear otherwise” was whispered repeatedly into his ear, like a mantra.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing any sort of fanfiction so I am incredible sorry if it sucked! Tsukki is probably v ooc


End file.
